Unreal
by A Slytherin's Wife
Summary: John comes home to a interesting site one day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Sherlolly story. I do not own Sherlock. I am sorry if the grammar is wrong, I am from America.**

Dr. John Hamish Watson was walking up the stair to his flat, when he heard a woman's giggle come from within. Slowly he walked up the stairs and pushed the door open.

On the couch Molly Hooper had her legs stretched out with her back to the armrest. More surprising was that she had her legs on Sherlock Holmes's lap. On the TV screen "Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark" played. Both Sherlock and Molly turned their heads to see John walk in.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Dublin for the weekend." Said Sherlock in his low, baritone voice.

"A huge ice storm came up and canceled my flight." John said as he sat a suitcase down on the floor.

"Is it bad?" Molly asked as she tried to stand up, but Sherlock had ahold of her legs.

"The worst ice storm for a couple of years, the news said." John answered as he walked to his chair.

"I better be going then." Molly said as she once again tried to get up.

"Nonsense, if it is icing you better stay here. Don't you agree John?" Sherlock said after he paused the movie.

John looked at Sherlock to see him glaring at him with a look that said 'yes or else get the hell out.'

"Um, yeah, you should. The roads are getting pretty bad." John said as he looked at the two people on the couch.

"Well then, we are settled." Sherlock said as he relaxed into the back of the couch.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Molly asked nervously.

"Stay." Sherlock said and with and after thought "Please".

Jon was shocked to say the lease.

"Alright, but I am hungry." Molly said as she also relaxed into the couch.

"We could get some sandwiches from the deli next door." Sherlock said as he looked at Molly.

"That sounds amazing." Molly answered back to Sherlock, as she looked into Sherlock's eyes.

"We can get food and then finish this movie marathon thing." Sherlock said as he moved Molly's feet from his lap, he stood up and extended a hand towards Molly.

Molly grabbed his hand and got off of the couch.

"Would you like any, John?" Molly asked as she put her shoes on.

"Just a turkey sandwich with some mayo." John said.

"Okay." Molly said as she went to grab her coat, but before she got a hand on it, Sherlock grabbed if for her and helped her into it.

John sat in his chair and watched the whole exchange.

"Sherlock, can I talk to in private for a moment." John said as he stood and he walked into the kitchen.

Sherlock and John walked into the kitchen. John looked up into Sherlock's eyes.

"Is there something going on between you and Molly?" John asked.

"Well done John." Sherlock said sarcastically as he turned around to head out into the living room.

"Well, what's going on between you and Molly?" John asked as he grabbed Sherlock's arm.

"I invited her over to watch a movie, since you weren't going to be here." Sherlock said as he looked down at the floor.

"You invited her over?!" John exclaimed when he saw Sherlock's blushing face.

"Shut up John." Sherlock said as she walked out into the living room and to Molly.

"What did John need?" Molly asked as she put her scarf on.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and replied "He was just being nosy."

Molly and Sherlock walked downstairs and into the blizzard.

"Thankful the deli is right next door." Molly said with a smile on her face.

"Yes." Sherlock said as he guided Molly into the deli store.

Sherlock and Molly were in the deli for about fifteen minutes, they ordered their food and left. They arrived back in the flat, John was sitting in his chair with his laptop.

"Back already? That was quick." John said as he placed his laptop on the ground next to his chair.

"We were the only ones in the deli." Molly said as she sat down on the couch with her sandwich.

John watched Sherlock after he handed him the sandwich. Instead of going to his chair, Sherlock went over to the couch that Molly was sitting on. Sherlock sat right next to Molly, their thighs were touching. John's eyebrows went to his hairline, Sherlock voluntarily placed his self next to Molly.

"So are we going to continue the movie?" Molly asked with a smile on her face.

**Please review…. It helps a lot**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sherlock, and all that nonsense. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2

_"So are we going to continue the movie?" Molly asked with a smile on her face._

"Do you mind if I join you?" John asked as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"The more the merrier." Molly said with a bright smile on her face.

"Only in some cases." Sherlock mumbled as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Be nice Sherlock." Molly said as she grabbed the remote and hit the play button.

John had a smirk on his face as Sherlock leaned back into the couch with a pout on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" Sherlock asked John.

"Nothing." John said with the smirk still on his face.

The three people turned to look at the TV.

"Have you ever seen the _Indiana Jones_ movies, John?" Molly asked.

"A long time ago." John answered as he watched the movie.

Ten minutes later Sherlock and Molly were done with their sandwich, Molly's feet were once again in Sherlock's lap. Sherlock was giving Molly a foot massage, when John looked back.

"Harrison Ford is the man." Molly said as she watched Indy rescue Marion from the Nazis.

"He is a pretty decent actor." Sherlock said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Molly turned her body to face Sherlock, which resulted in her feet coming out of Sherlock's lap.

"He is more than pretty decent, he is amazing." Molly said with a smirk on her face and a fire in her eyes.

John walked back to the couch and pick up the DVD remote, he paused the movie. Neither Sherlock nor Molly noticed John walked to the couch, they had the eyes locked on each other. John had a smirk on his face as he sat down.

"Alan Rickman is better." Sherlock said with a smirk on his face.

"I give you he is a good actor, his voice is amazing, but I have always liked Harrison Ford." Molly said still looking into Sherlock's eyes.

John's head popped up when he heard Sherlock mention an actor. _"He knows movie actors?" _John thought to his self.

"Where have you ever seen Alan Rickman?" Molly asked as she cocked an eyebrow at Sherlock.

"The theater." Was the only reply that Sherlock gave.

"Really not _Harry Potter_?" Molly asked.

"Molly, I rarely ever watch television." Sherlock said as he continue to look into Molly's eyes.

"To bad, you might like the movies." Molly said as she turned away from Sherlock.

"Can we continue the movie now?" John asked as he watched Molly blush.

"Sorry." Molly said looking away from John.

John laughed and hit the play button to resume the movie.

Molly was sitting away from Sherlock, blushing from head to toe. Sherlock looked over at her, she was sitting as far as away as she could on the couch.

_"What did I do now?" _ Sherlock asked his self.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock whispered to Molly.

"Yes, I am just a little chilly." Molly whispered back to Sherlock, she kept her head forward not daring to look at him.

Sherlock stood up and walked out of the living room. John paused the movie once again.

"Where's he going?" John asked Molly.

Molly shrugged her shoulders, she curled her legs up to chest to keep warm. Sherlock returned a minute later with a blanket and a hoodie.

"Here." He said as he handed Molly one of his hoodies.

"Thank you." Molly said as she grabbed the hoodie. She slipped it over her head.

_"It smells just like Sherlock." _Molly thought to herself with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Get up for a moment." Sherlock commanded.

Molly cocked her eyebrow at Sherlock.

"Please." Sherlock said when he saw her eyebrow.

Molly stood up, Sherlock laid down on the couch pushed up against the back of it.

"Come on lay down." Sherlock said as he patted the spot in front of him.

John's eyebrows once again went to his hairline.

Molly laid down in front of Sherlock on the couch.

"Please play the movie, John." Sherlock said as Molly got adjusted.

The blanket that Sherlock brought out was pulled up to Molly's shoulders, she snuggled into the couch. Ten minutes later an arm slowly snaked around Molly's waist.

"Sherlock Holmes, are you cuddling with me?" Molly whispered to Sherlock.

"It is more comfortable to lay like this." Sherlock said as he watched the movie.

Molly smirked since Sherlock couldn't see her face. Ever so slowly his other arm came around her shoulders, Molly was now fully in Sherlock Holmes's arms.

Sherlock pulled Molly tighter to his chest, Molly had a smile on her face. The hand that was on her waist started to rub small circles. Shivers were sent up Molly's spine, Sherlock was the one who now wore a smirk on his face. His other free hand started to play with Molly's hair.

John looked back only to see two people with a blanket over them, he did not see that Molly was in Sherlock's arms.

Molly had enough of Sherlock playing with her hair, so she grabbed his hand. She stilled the hand and took it away from her hair. When Molly went to go let go of his hand he grabbed her hand and didn't let go. He turned her hand over so that their palms were facing each other. His finger entwined with Molly's, he brought their hands up to her chest.

_"What the HELL is happening?" _Molly yelled in her head as Sherlock brought her even closer.

_"It's not the years honey, it's the mileage." _Harrison Ford said as Karen Allen cleaned the blood off his face.

"God, I love these movies." Molly said as she watched the movie.

"You are not going to get all emotional, are you?" Sherlock asked.

"No." Molly said as she basked in the warmth of Sherlock.

"That's good." Sherlock said.

When _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ finished Molly asked "How about _The Temple of Doom_".

"Fine by me, John put it in." Sherlock said as he rubbed circles once again on Molly's waist.

**Author's Note: Harrison Ford and Alan Rickman are two amazing actors, and Benedict Cumberbatch likes Harrison Ford. Please Review and Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Sherlock or Benedict Cumberbatch…. Though I wish haha**

Chapter 3

_"Fine by me, John put it in." Sherlock said as he rubbed circles once again on Molly's waist._

"Me? Why do I have to do it?" John asked as he looked back at Sherlock.

"Because it is most logical that you do, you are the closest to the DVD player." Sherlock said as he looked at his blogger.

Molly took her hand out of Sherlock's and wiggled out of his arms.

Hurt Sherlock asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have to use the loo." Molly said with a blush on her cheeks.

Sherlock untangled his arms, Molly stood from the couch and headed to the bathroom.

"I am going to make some popcorn, would you like some?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, thank you." Sherlock said as he still laid on the couch.

Molly walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later.

"Would you like some popcorn, Molly?" John asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No thank you, but do you have any biscuits?" Molly asked.

"Down in Mrs. Hudson's." John said, gracing a smile on his face. "Would you like me to go get them?" John asked.

"No, it's alright, I'll go find them. Sherlock would you like to come, I do believe that you can find them faster than me." Molly said as she walked into the living room.

Sherlock stood from the couch, "Coming." He said.

When Molly and Sherlock were down in Mrs. Hudson's away from John. Molly asked what has been on her mind since Sherlock pulled her into his embrace.

"What's going on?" Molly asked as she turned and looked at Sherlock.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock asked clearly confused.

"Upstairs, the cuddling." Molly said as she started to look for the biscuits.

Sherlock was silent as he watched Molly. Molly looked back at Sherlock with an eyebrow raised.

"That was…. Um…." Sherlock stammered.

"It's fine by me as long as I know I am not an experiment." Molly said when she found the biscuits.

"You are not an experiment to me, Molly Hooper." Sherlock said as he walked forward towards Molly.

Molly looked up at Sherlock with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Molly asked with the shy smile on her face.

"Of course." Sherlock said as he reached forward and touch Molly's face.

"Sherlock Holmes, would you like to go to dinner some time?" Molly asked, a blush on her cheeks.

"Anytime." Sherlock said as he gathered Molly up in a hug.

Molly wrapped her arms around Sherlock's waist and laid her head on Sherlock's chest.

Three minutes later Sherlock and Molly walked upstairs to Sherlock's flat.

"There you guys are." John said as he turned around to face the door.

"Sorry we took so long, we couldn't find the biscuits." Molly said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Perfectly understandable." John said as he turned to face the TV.

Sherlock sat down next to Molly on the couch, he reached over to grab a biscuit out of the tin.

"They look delicious." Molly said as she brought a biscuit up to her mouth.

"Mrs. Hudson makes fabulous biscuits." Sherlock said as he brought one up to his mouth.

Two minutes later, Sherlock and Molly were done with their biscuits.

"Get up again, please." Sherlock said.

Molly stood up from the couch, Sherlock laid back down. His back pressed up against the back of the couch. Molly laid down beside Sherlock again, Sherlock pulled the blanket up to Molly's shoulders.

"Shall we play the movie?" John asked.

"Yes." Molly said excitedly.

Once the movie started, Sherlock's arms found their selves wrapped around Molly again. Molly snuggled into Sherlock's chest, Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand again.

"That's better." Sherlock said as he relaxed.

"Mmmm." Was Molly's reply.

John looked back to see Molly once again lying next to Sherlock on the couch. Yet he still didn't see Sherlock's arms around Molly.

Almost two hours later _The Temple of Doom _was over, and it was almost five in the evening.

"Is anyone hungry, before we start the next movie?" John asked as he turned around to look at Sherlock and Molly.

"Somewhat." Molly said as she smiled at John.

Sherlock pulled Molly closer to his chest.

"I don't want to move though." Sherlock said into Molly's ear.

"Then don't." Molly said as she rolled over to face Sherlock, she was wearing a smirk on her face.

"John, how is the ice faring?" Sherlock asked John.

John sat stunned to see Sherlock and Molly facing each other on the couch.

"What did you say?" John asked as he shook his head.

"I asked 'how is the ice faring', really John." Sherlock said once Molly rolled back over again.

John stood up to look out the window.

"It looks like it stopped for now." John said as he pulled back a curtain.

"How about some Chinese for dinner then." Sherlock said.

"Yes please." Molly said.

John looked at Sherlock and Molly again, they were both so content to lay on the couch.

"I'll go get it, what would you like?" John said as he walked over to the door to pick up his jacket.

"Sweet and sour chicken and lo Mein for me." Molly said to John.

"I'll have the same." Sherlock said wearing a smirk.

John looked baffled, Sherlock Holmes eating twice in one day.

"Okay, I'll see you two in a little bit." John said as he walked out of the flat.

"Well Mr. Holmes, we are now all alone." Molly said as she turned around in Sherlock's arms to face him.

"Yes we are Dr. Hooper." Sherlock said with a smirk on his face.

Ever so slowly the two people leaned together.

**Authors Notes: And I am going to leave it right here. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter four, I don't own Sherlock.**

Chapter Four

The two people leaned in close to each other.

"Woo-hoo." Came the voice of Mrs. Hudson at the door.

"She has the worst timing in the world." Sherlock said as he looked at Molly.

Molly stood up from the couch, "Yes she does," Molly said as she walked over to the door.

"Martha, it's so good to see you, how's the hip?" Molly said as she opened up the door with a smile on her face.

"Its better dear, what are you doing here?" Martha asked as she looked around the flat. She may be no Sherlock, but she could tell that something was different about the flat.

"Sherlock, John, and I are watching movies." Molly said with a huge smile still on her face. "John just stepped out to go get some Chinese for dinner."

"That's sweet of him." Martha said as she walked over to Sherlock's chair.

"Is there something that you need, Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock asked from his position on the couch.

Martha watched Molly walk over to the couch and sit down by Sherlock stomach.

"Yes, I was wondering where my biscuit tin disappeared too." Martha said with a smile on her face as she watched a smirk on appear on both of Sherlock and Molly's faces.

"I wanted some, I hope that it isn't a bother." Molly said as she looked at Martha.

"Oh no Dear, it's quite fine." Martha said, her hand doing a dismissing wave of her hand.

Martha looked closer at Molly and noticed she was wearing a sweatshirt that drowned her frame. Molly was also sitting closer to Sherlock than normal, considering she has never seen Molly and Sherlock sit next to each. Sherlock had his right hand next to Molly's left hand and if she wasn't mistaking, his was moving closer to Molly's.

"So what movie are you watching?" Martha asked as she continued to watch the two people.

"The _Indiana Jones _movies, all four of them." Molly answered.

"There are four?" Sherlock asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes." Molly said with a smirk on her face as she turned her head down to look at Sherlock.

"Good." Sherlock murmured to Molly.

Molly laughed, shaking her head. Martha watched with an amused look on her face. She noticed that the pinky on Sherlock's right hand was placed on Molly's left hand pinky finger.

"_Finally." _Martha thought to herself as she watched Sherlock.

For the first time in a long time, Martha saw Sherlock looking content and happy.

"Well, I just leave you two alone, have a great rest of your day." Martha said as she stood up from the chair and headed out the door. As she was going down the stairs John was heading up the stairs.

"Hello, John." Martha said as she walked down the stairs.

"Mrs. Hudson, how are you?" John said as he stopped and stepped to the side for her to pass.

"Perfect." Martha said with a huge smile on her face as she continued downstairs.

"Have a great rest of your day, Mrs. Hudson." John said as he walked up the stairs.

"You too." Martha said back as she walked down the stairs.

John continued to walk up the stairs into the flat.

"I got the food." John said as he walked into the flat.

Molly was once again lying down next to Sherlock.

"Did you two move at all while I was gone?" John asked.

"Molly did, I stayed here." Sherlock said as he looked over Molly's head.

"Well, you better sit up if you want food." John said as he walked to the kitchen to put the food down.

Molly stood up from the couch and started to walk to the kitchen, Sherlock wasn't far behind.

"It looks good, thanks for buying, John." Molly said as she grabbed a carton of Sweet and Sour chicken and a carton of Lo Mein.

"You are welcome." John said as he grabbed his moo goo gai pan.

Sherlock walked over to the food and grabbed the other Sweet and Sour chicken and Lo Mein containers.

John looked at Sherlock with an eyebrow raised. "You are eating twice in one day?" he asked his flatmate.

"I am hungry." Sherlock said as he grabbed a fork.

"Uh huh." John said as he walked back over to his chair.

Sherlock walked over to the couch to sit down next to Molly.

"John, can you please press play?" Molly asked after she swallowed some Sweet and Sour chicken.

John reached the remote and hit the play button for the next movie.

"Which one is this?" Sherlock asked.

"_Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_." Molly said as she ate some Lo Mein.

"The best one." John said with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Sherlock asked as he looked to John.

"You just need to watch and find out." John said with a smirk on his face.

Sherlock looked over at Molly with a questioning look on his face.

"It has a very pretty woman on it." Molly said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ahh." Sherlock said as he sat the cartons on the coffee table.

Sherlock tapped Molly's waist, Molly raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am going to lay back down." Sherlock said as he sighed.

Molly stood up to let Sherlock lay back down, when he was settled she sat back down by his stomach.

"Please do hurry up with your food." Sherlock said to Molly.

"Why?" Molly asked as she looked down at Sherlock's face.

"Because I want you to lay down next to me." Sherlock whispered to Molly.

Molly had a grin on her face as she placed her cartons on the coffee table. She lowered herself down next to Sherlock. Sherlock brought the blanket up to her shoulders, his arms slide back into place, his left hand grabbing her right hand. Molly snuggled into Sherlock's embrace with a content smile on her face.

"Are you two comfortable now?" John asked as he looked at the TV.

"Very." Sherlock said with a teasing tone to his voice.

John looked back to see once again Molly and Sherlock lying next to each other. What he did notice was that Molly was very close to Sherlock, and it looked like Sherlock had his face pressed in Molly's hair.

* * *

"I don't see what you find attractive about her, John." Sherlock said as he watched the movie.

"What?" John asked as he turned to look at his friend.

"I said I don't see what you find attractive about her." Sherlock said as he shrugged his shoulder the best that he could.

"She gorgeous." John said pointing to the TV.

"She is ok." Sherlock said.

"What? She's not your type?" John said with a smirk on his face.

"Not at all." Sherlock said with all honesty in his voice.

John paused the movie as he looked at Sherlock.

"I don't like tall, skinny, blondes." Sherlock said as he lifted his head to look at John.

"What do you like then?" John asked already knowing the answer.

"Short, brunettes." Sherlock said as he smirked.

Molly had a smirk on her face, as she squeezed Sherlock's hand.

John turned around with a smile on his face as he pressed play on the remote.

Sherlock put his mouth next to Molly's ear.

"Would you like to stay the night tonight?"

Molly looked up stunned at Sherlock.

"Not in that kind of way, if that is what you are thinking. I want to take this slow." Sherlock said searching Molly's eyes. Molly let out a sigh as she leaned back into Sherlock's chest with a smile on her face once again.

"Yes, I would very much like to stay the night." Molly said as she whispered back to Sherlock.

Sherlock put his head back down on the couch after he pressed a kiss to the back of Molly's head.

**Please Review, I love every single one of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

As always I do not own Sherlock. Chapter 5 The third Indiana Jones movie ended around ten o'clock. Molly was half-asleep on the couch with Sherlock still behind her. John looked back to see Molly's eyes half-closed, he smiled when Sherlock snuggled closer to her. "Are you two up for the last movie or shall we call it night?" John said with a smirk on his face. "We can watch it in the morning." Molly said as she opened her eyes a little more. "Are you going to be here in the morning?" John asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk firmly in place. "Oh, I am staying here tonight." Molly said with a smile on her face. "Well I guess I will see you two in the morning then." John said as he stood up from his chair and headed up to his room. When he was out of ear shot Sherlock looked down at Molly. "Well Miss Hooper, it's just us two now." Sherlock said with a smirk on his face. "Yes it is." Molly said as she snuggled into Sherlock's chest. "Would you like pajama bottoms to wear?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, that would be nice." Molly said with a nod of her head. "Then stand up so I can get up." Sherlock said with a smirk on his face. Molly stood up so Sherlock could, Sherlock got up from the couch and headed to his room. He returned about five minutes later with a pair of his pajama bottoms. "You can have my bed if you want, I'll take the couch." Sherlock said as he looked down at Molly. "I don't want to put you out of your bed, how about we share?" Molly said with a smile on her face. "Are you sure?" Sherlock asked nervously. "Positive." Molly said as she looked up into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock smiled down at Molly. "You can change in the bathroom." Sherlock said as he started to walk to his room. Molly shook her head with a smile still on her face. "Oh Sherlock." She said under her breath. Molly walked to the bathroom and slipped the pants on, the pants were to long so she rolled the waist band. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to Sherlock's room. Sherlock was just finishing changing into his sleepwear when he heard a knock on bedroom door. "Come in." Sherlock said as he walked over to his bed. "Hello." Molly said with a small smile. "Hello." Sherlock said as he pushed his duvet down. "What side do you want?" Molly asked with some nervousness in her voice. "Really Molly, get it together." Molly said to herself. "I don't care, what side do you normally sleep on?" Sherlock asked. "The right." Molly said with a shy smile on her face. "I'll take the left then." Sherlock said as he climbed into his bed. "Okay." Molly said as she climbed in on the right side. "Please tell me you don't snore." Molly said as she looked over at Sherlock. "No, I do not believe that I do." Sherlock said with a small smile on his face. "That's good, good night Sherlock." Molly said as she snuggled into Sherlock's duvet. "Good night Molly." Sherlock said as he pulled the duvet up to his shoulders. - During the night Molly rolled over night to Sherlock. Sherlock placed his arm around Molly's waist and pulled her closer to him. Molly put her head on Sherlock shoulder and had a smile on her face. - John woke up the next morning around eight o'clock in the morning, he walked downstairs to head to the kitchen. He noticed that neither Sherlock nor Molly were in the kitchen or the living room. So being a nosy person he walked to Sherlock's bedroom door. He knocked softly, yet he got no reply, so he opened up the door. John saw something that he never thought he would see, Sherlock Holmes curled around a person in a bed. John slowly back out of the room and headed back to the kitchen. He made his self a pot of coffee, poured a cup and walked to his chair in the living room. Half an hour later a robe-clad Sherlock walked into the living room. "Slept well?" John asked with a smirk on his face. "Yeah." Sherlock said as he sat down in his chair, he stretched out his legs and put his head against the back to the leather chair. "I thought for a moment that you were giving up your chair." John said as he read the morning news on his laptop. "Why would you think that?" Sherlock asked with his eyebrow raised. "Just thought that you traded the chair for the sofa." John said as he continued to look down at the screen. "Oh." Sherlock said as he looked over at John, "What do you mean by that?" Sherlock asked as a confused look came on his face. "Nothing." John said with a smile as he continued to look at the laptop screen. Molly came out of Sherlock's room still wearing his sweat shirt and pajama bottoms. "Morning." Molly said as she sat down on the couch. "Good morning Molly." John said as he looked up from his laptop and looked at Molly. "Did you have a good night?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Will you leave the woman only, John." Sherlock said as he stood up from his chair and went into the kitchen. He returned holding two cups of coffee, he walked over to the couch to hand one to Molly and sat down by her. "Thanks Sherlock." Molly said as she took her first sip of the coffee. "You are welcome." Sherlock said as he relaxed on the couch sipping his coffee. "How about we go get some breakfast this morning." John said as he stood up from his chair. "That sounds great, I know a great little café." Molly said as she continued to drink her coffee. "Great, meet back here in fifteen minutes." John said as he headed to his room to change. "You can continue to wear my sweat shirt if you want." Sherlock said as he stood up from the couch. "Okay." Molly said as she also stood up from the couch. She headed to Sherlock's room to grab her trousers that she wore yesterday. "I'll just change in the bathroom." Molly said as she walked out of the room. Molly walked into the bathroom, changed out of the pajama bottoms and changed into her trousers. She fixed her hair the best she could, and then she hit her forehead. "No toothbrush." She said to herself. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see Sherlock putting his cup in the sink. "You wouldn't have an extra toothbrush, would you?" Molly asked quietly. Yet Sherlock still had a little startle. "Um…Yeah under the sink." Sherlock said as he looked at Molly. "The toothpaste is in the medicine cabinet. "Thanks." Molly said with a large smile as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the bathroom. Molly came out five minutes later with cleaner teeth and fresh breath. John walked into the living room a minute after her. "Ready?" John asked as he put his jacket on. "Yeah." Molly said as she went to grab her coat, but before she could grab it Sherlock had it. Molly smiled at Sherlock as he motioned for her to turn around to put the jacket on. After Sherlock was done helping Molly with her jacket, he put on his. The three people left the flat and headed out to find some breakfast. Please Review, I enjoy reading all of them. I can't make up my mind if I should continue the story after they watched the last movie, Please let me know what you guys think. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I decided to set this story as if Sherlock did not jump, I will be introducing one of my favorite characters in this chapter. This character is my third favorite…. I mean it is hard to bet Sherlock and Molly. So please enjoy, and as always I do not own Sherlock. P.S. I know it has been a long time and I am truly sorry for that. Chapter 6 "So how do you know about this café?" John asked as he looked at Molly who was walking besides Sherlock. "One of my friends who is a nurse, owns it." Molly said as she pulled her coat tighter around her. After the three people left the flat they hailed a cab and road about ten minutes. During the ride Molly was stuck in middle between the two men, John did noticed that she slightly leaned into Sherlock and Sherlock did not seem to mind. The three people arrived at the café and headed in. John and Sherlock looked around as Molly headed to a booth towards the back. "It's a seat your own self place." Molly explained as she took her jacket off. John slid into the opposite side of the booth, Sherlock sat down next to Molly. A blond woman in her mid-thirties walked over to the table. "Molly." The woman said as she saw Molly sitting by the wall. "Mary!" Molly said as her face lite up with a smile. "Sherlock, John, this is my friend Mary Morstan." Molly added as she look at the three people. "It's lovely to meet you two, I have heard so much about you." Mary said with a teasing tone in her voice. "Mary." Molly warned her friend with a slight blush on her cheeks. Mary noticed the way that Sherlock leaned into Molly as she turned to face her. She also noticed the handsome man sitting across the two people, he was looking like a third wheel to her. "So what I can get you this morning?" Mary asked. "Coffee to start with." Molly said with a smile, "And I would like the special." "What will it be for you two gentlemen?" Mary asked as she looked at John and Sherlock. "I'll just have a coffee." Sherlock answered. "I'll have the same as Molly." John said to Mary with a smile. Mary walked away to go place the orders, John choose that moment to speak up. "So how do you know Mary?" "We met a few years back she came to apply at the hospital." Molly said as she remembered when she met her friend. "And if you are wondering, she is not seeing anyone at the moment, John." Molly said with a teasing tone to her voice. "Really?" John asked with a slight smile on her face. "Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding." Molly said as she looked at the man sitting across from her. Mary walked back over to the table carrying three cups of coffee. "So, Molls, how was your "sick day" yesterday?" Mary asked as she handed Molly her cup. "It was great, it has been a long time since I have been out of the morgue. Someone keeps needing me there to do autopsy, since he can't work with anyone else." Molly said with a pointed look on her face. "The other pathologist are stupid." Sherlock said as he put sugar in his coffee. "I am sure." Mary said as sat down next to John at the table. "Can you be sitting down on the job?" Molly asked with a smirk on her face. "Honey, I own the place, I can do whatever the hell I want." Mary said with a smirk also on her face. Molly and Mary started to chat, during this Molly felt a large hand lay on her left thigh. She momentarily looked over at Sherlock, who was drinking his coffee and looking around the café. Slowly the hand started to rub circles on her leg. "We are really going to have to go out some night." Molly said as she put her left hand under the table and placed it on top of Sherlock's hand. "What are you doing tonight?" Mary asked as she looked at her friend. "Nothing that I know of." Molly said as she wove her fingers in-between Sherlock's. "Italian sound good?" Mary asked as she stood up from the booth. "I know quite a good place." Sherlock said as he looked over at Mary. "Would you two care to join us, Molly you don't mind do you?" Mary asked as she looked over at Molly. "Nope, doesn't hurt my feelings." Molly said with a smile. "Great, what about seven tonight? It gives me some time to shower and change clothes." Mary said. "Perfect, now bring us our food I am hungry." Molly said with a smirk. Mary disappeared into the kitchen to arrive with two omelets for John and Molly. Twenty minutes later the three people were leaving the café and headed back to Baker Street. Molly once again was sat in between, she was leaning against Sherlock. The taxi ride lasted about twenty minutes. John walked ahead of Sherlock and Molly into Baker Street. "Are you sure you want to go tonight?" Molly asked as she bit down on her lower lip. Sherlock placed his thumb over her bottom lip and pulled it out of her teeth. "Of course." He answered as he looked down at the woman who he had fallen for. Molly looked up into Sherlock's eyes and smiled. "Good, then I will have someone to talk to." She said. "I thought the whole point of dinner tonight was for you and Mary to 'catch up'" Sherlock said with a smirk. "Oh, I am sure that if John is there Mary's attention will be on something other than me." Molly said with a smirk. "Then it will be my pleasure to accompany you to dinner tonight." Sherlock said as he bent his head down towards Molly. Molly lifted her head up, and for the first time ever, Sherlock Holmes kissed Doctor Molly Hooper. Molly pulled away with a sigh. "We better head up, or John will come and look for us." She said as she wrapped her arms around Sherlock's waist. "What makes you think he is not looking through the window watching us?" Sherlock said with a teasing tone in his voice. Molly looked up at Sherlock with a smirk. "Well, is he watching us Mr. Holmes?" She asked as she pulled away from him. Sherlock grabbed Molly's hip and pulled her back towards him and bent his head down. "No." Sherlock said as his lips once again touched Molly's. This kiss lasted longer than the other one making both people pull away breathless. Molly looked up at Sherlock with a huge grin on her face, as she held out her hand. "Shall we watch the last movie, Mr. Holmes?" She asked as Sherlock grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together. "Yes we shall, Doctor Hooper." Sherlock as he pulled her towards the door and then up the stairs. They arrived in the flat to see John sitting in his chair on his laptop. "There you two are, what were you doing?" John asked as he closed the top. "Nothing." Molly said with a smile as she took off her coat and hung it up. "Are we going to watch this movie or what?" John asked as he got up and headed to the DVD player. "Yes." Sherlock said as he sat down on the couch, he put his feet on the coffee table. After Molly finished hanging her coat up she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sherlock, snuggling into his side. Sherlock wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. John looked back to see the two people content where they were. He pressed play and started the fourth and last Indiana Jones movie. SHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHMHSHSMHSHMHSHMHSHMH Please Review and tell me about what you think. 


End file.
